Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) Characters
Characters in Velgamidragon's Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase). The "Vase" part is short for Vaseshipping which is the offical pairing name for AtemxMana. Protagonists Prince Atem - '''After the death of both his parents at an extremely young age, it was then left to his subjects to raise him although instead of treating him as the young boy he was, they treated him like he was a responsible young adult. So partly through lack of parental guidance and partly through lack of proper discipline, Atem became a selfish, spoiled, and mean young teenager until the Enchantress, Ishizu, came and transformed him into the embodiment of his own darkness, Yami. Yami is the name Atem took to thumb|right|330px|Yami after he loses his temper at Mana... again. symbolize his unconquered darkness and his new form until his 21st birthday when he will either regain his true identity or remain as Yami forever. When he first met Mana, he was very frustrated with her since he had no social skills and he was getting desperate as his time was drawing near. After his angry outbursts, he would often fall into despair soon after when he was alone in his room. It was a very tense sort of relationship but it improved greatly after he saved Mana from the Silverfangs and Flowerwolves in the forest, injuring himself in the process. Yami still had no social skills but the more time he spent with Mana, the better they got and his temper had practically disappeared. Upon getting ready for dinner on his birthday, though nobody bothered to mention it, Joey and Yugi had the hardest time trying to find something for the prince to wear that he liked because he was being rather stubborn about his fashion sense. After dinner and his dance with Mana, she expressed concern for her father, Shimon. And when she saw he was ill, his heart nearly broke with the choice he had to make. He wanted her to stay but not if it was against her will so he let her go, even though he knew she was his only chance at freedom and he would not get another. Once again, he had fallen into a depression (he had lots of those moments) and he didn't care that people were storming the gates trying to get in to kill him. Even as Bakura was about to kill him, Yami was going to let him until he saw Mana had come back and only then did he put up a fight, not for himself but to protect Mana. During a lull in the fury of the battle, Bakura had snuck up on him and stabbed him in the side with his knife but he lost balance and fell to his death. Yami died from rapid blood loss, content with the knowledge that Mana had come back for him. Crying hard from his death, Mana finally admitted that she loved him just as the last rose petal fell. Finally, the last remaining darkness that had been inside Yami's heart had been extinguished and so the face of Yami could no longer represent what was truly inside Atem's heart. Thus the spell was broken and Atem was restored. After he reattained his true form, Atem reassured her that he was still the same person that she had fallen in love with and he married her relatively soon after his transformation. Mana - Joey - Seto Kaiba - '''Isis - A servant of the palace and Yugi's mother as well as Ishizu's twin sister. She's in charge of cleaning for the most part so Yugi always ends up getting twice the number of baths as most kids his age much to his dislike. She is most often in Joey's company to try and calm Yami's terrible temper, especially when Mana first arrives and is also one of the first who notices that there's "something there" between Yami and Mana after the attack in the forest. She sets about cleaning up everything and shares in the dream of being human again with all the other palace residents. Isis sang the song that Yami and Mana danced to and helped to defend the palace with her Ka, Spyria. What many in the palace were unaware of was that Isis was married to one of the other servants by the name of Mahad and that he was also Yugi's father. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi ']]- Isis's son and only an extremely young boy when the entire palace was cursed. Mana thought he might have been related to Yami somehow when she first met him.Though he has grown since those days, he's still too young to understand some things like "what's there" between Yami and Mana after the Flowerwolf incident. Because of his naivety, he followed Mana when she left the palace, trying to figure out why she had left and thought it was because she didn't like them anymore. But it was a good thing he did follow, or else he wouldn't have been able to break Mana and Shimon out of the cellar they were locked into. When everyone is transformed into their normal selves, it's revealed that Mahad is his father when he hugs him and calls him "Dad". Mai - Kisara - A handmaiden of little importance, it's a wonder that Seto even knew she existed much less be attracted to her. She was always very quiet and shy and became even more so after the curse was placed on the palace. But Seto actually came to see her more often afterward and with the feeling in the air of good things to come, she got caught up in the mood and helped everyone clean the palace as well. When the palace was under attack, she fought off several of the villagers with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and help from Seto, also scaring the living daylights out of Marik who ran screaming. After the curse was lifted, Kisara finally confessed her love to Seto and vice versa. Shimon - Mana's very old father. He could kick the bucket any day now but that doesn't stop him from concocting some crazy ideas for inventions, including trying to seal his mighty Ka, Exodia, into five little pieces of paper rather than five large stone tablets. He got lost on the way to the fair even after asking a passing traveler named Shada, for instructions. And then, curse his luck, he was chased by a bunch of Silverfangs to the prince's home as if by fate. He was welcomed inside by Joey, despite Kaiba's attempt to send him away. Yami found him and got mad extremely fast, immediately throwing him in the dungeon. Shimon is later found by Mana who gives up her own freedom to set her father free. Shimon is sent back to the village where he appeals to the people to get them to help him save Mana but they only laugh at him so he sets out on his own but he doesn't find her before he catches a terrible cold. Back in the village again, there's a mob-like group of people outside of their home who have all come to watch Shimon get taken to the insane asylum (this guy has such bad luck with being locked up). Desperation forces Mana to show the villagers that Yami is real and that her father isn't lying but then after Bakura riles everyone to go to the palace and kill him, both Shimon and Mana get locked up in the cellar to prevent them from warning Yami. Thanks to Yugi, Shimon's paper Ka-sealing tablet replacements summon Exodia and they're freed from the confines of the cellar. By the end, Shimon's just watching his daughter dance around with her new husband, not so worried about dying anytime soon because he knows she'll be well taken care of by those around her. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - A powerful sorceress in her own right and twin sister to Isis, she had been aware of how the young prince was growing up and so arrived to see with her own eyes if her magic was correct. She easily saw the darkness raging uncontrollably in Atem's heart and so cursed him, bringing the darkness out of his heart and showing who he really was. She also cursed the residents of the palace, her sister included, as punishment for poorly-raising the prince. Over the years, she kept watch over him with the Millennium Necklace, watching him grow. She was witness to everything and did not miss the necessary words spoken by Atem and Mana. She used her power again to banish away the now-nonexistent darkness of Yami. Aknamkanon - Father of Atem, he tells his son's story from the Afterlife where he will continue to wait for him when it is time for his son to join the dead. Mahad - Antagonists Bakura - Marik '''- A simple-minded fool who can do nothing more than followthumb|right|328px|Bakura's evil plan is revealed!! Bakura's orders. He admires him to the point of creepy and he lacks not only subtlety but tact as well. He boosted Bakura's already super-huge ego in the pub when Bakura was feeling down about Mana turning him down (Yeah, you go girl!). Marik was also in on the plot to have Shimon thrown in the insane asylum unless Mana agreed to marry Bakura. He also went to the palace to go kill Yami with everyone else but he got stopped in the main hall by all the servants and he took a good deal of the more painful attacks, including hot tea being poured all over him and being blasted by Kisara's Ka, the White Dragon. '''Vivian - She's a whore and nothing more. Acutally that might be going too far, but it's hard to say. I suppose one could call her an easily-excitable fan girl but that seems too mild. [[Maximillion Pegasus|'Pegasus']] - The director of the insane asylum and a crooked old man at that. He was more than willing to go along with Bakura's demented plan to lock Shimon up for good because apparently, he loves incarceration. He said so himself but I guess that makes him the perfect man for the job, doesn't it? Well, I guess if he's happy with what he does... Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Velgamidragon's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) Category:Characters